Hero's Journey part 1: Saved and explained
This is the First Part of Hero's Journey. Next part links to here. Link to Characters Lord Hyness Onse Iron Barbar Madrick Gahm Galacta Story *Hyness and Onse are wandering Halcandra, scouting out a place to mine iron* Onse: I still say we should’ve sent scouts instead of doing this ourselves. They’re going to send Guild members to mine it anyway. Hyness: I just had a feeling, ok? Now come over here, I think I see something promising. *Floats to their right* Onse: *Follows, grumbling* ???: *From a distance* HEEELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP! Hyness: *Gasps and rushes towards the yelling* Onse: *Prepares an attack spell* *The owner of the voice comes into view. A dark pink orb with feathered lavender wings and smallish yellow horns. The horns are a little hard to see against the intricate golden armor he’s wearing. He’s being dragged away by an Iron Barbar, and is close to falling into its lava pool* ???: GET ME AWAY! Hyness: *Lunges and manages to grab ???’s arm* I’ve got you! Onse: Are you sure you should rescue him? He looks like- Hyness: It doesn’t matter who he is, *Tugs ??? away from the Iron Barbar, but it still has a firm grip on his foot* he’s in danger! ???: does he know me? Hold on a moment. *Twists around to grab his sword, and stabs it into the monster’s face* Iron Barbar: *Screeches and lets go of ???, retreating into its lava pool* Onse: Are those not supposed to be pretty much impossible to damage? ???: Uh, I guess I just got a last wind… I have done that?! Hyness: Let’s get away from here. Onse: Agreed. *Quickly leaves* Hyness: So, what is your name? *Waiting for ??? to follow* ???: Uhh… well, I mean, *Tries to stand up* AAUGH! *Falls back to the ground* Hyness: What’s the matter? ???: *Wincing* My FOOT… and WING… HURT SO BAD! *His right foot is shredded up, and his left wing is obviously broken* Hyness: We’d better get him back to Madrick. Onse: Whoa, whoa, what? We’re not bringing some random outsider to our medic! Hyness: Yes we are! He won’t stay long, anyway. ???: *Trying to move his wing* OW! Hyness: Now teleport us back. Onse: *Waves his hands, and the three of them warp back to the city* ???: Thanks, but this really wasn’t necessary. Hyness: Nonsense! Otherwise, you would have been burned up. ???: I guess… Onse: Just bring him to the medic center. ???: place looks way too familiar… I think I’ve been here, but I can’t remember when! Hyness: *Helps ??? walk into a nearby building* Stay here a moment, and we’ll get Madrick. I hope she’s not too busy. *Turns a corner to a hallway, and Onse follows* ???: Madrick? I swear I remember that name from somewhere. *Closes his eyes to think better* my mind’s too cloudy right now. Everything HURTS! *He can barely overhear a conversation between Hyness, Onse, and a voice he doesn’t recognize* Hyness: Madrick, we just need you to help his wing, at least! Madrick: I won’t heal him, if it’s really who you think it is! Onse: See, she agr- Hyness: I am the Lord of this Clan, and I order you to give him treatment! Madrick: *Sigh* May I assign an apprentice? Hyness: That will work. *Floats back to ??? and taps him* Follow me, if you’re able to. ???: *Limps after Hyness, but has to be helped along most of the way* *He’s led to a small room with light blue walls, a hospital bed, and a table next to it* Madrick: *Stays just outside the room, and is talking to a creature that ??? can’t see* Now Gahm, you know what to do, right? Gahm: Of course! *Walks into the room, holding a checklist* *He’s a black sphere with large yellow eyes, brown feet, and floating gloved hands. Most of him is concealed by two green bandanas, tied in the back* ???: Just don’t take too long. building is so familiar, but I just can’t place it! Gahm: I won’t. Name? ???: I say it? No one seems to trust me, but I really need help. It’s Galac… Gahm: What was that? ???: I… no, my title doesn’t suit me anymore. Galacta. My name is Galacta. Gahm: *Blinks in surprise, but writes it down and continues* Have you been here before? Galacta: Not as a patient, no… *Gahm goes through a small checklist, and Galacta gets more impatient with each question* Gahm: And last, what’s your reason for being here? Galacta: That Barbar chewed up my foot and smacked me on the ground. Completely snapped my wing! Gahm: Thanks for your patience. I’ll be back in a moment. *Leaves* Galacta: *Looks around the room* I could just find something to jog my memory! I’m in too much pain to even THINK. (Outside the room) Gahm: So, turns out they were right. He really IS Galacta. Madrick: I knew it. *Frustrated sigh* We’re under orders, so just treat him. It’s a broken wing and shredded foot, correct? Gahm: *Nod* Yes ma’am. Madrick: Thought so. You’ll need the painkiller, numbing salve, and bandages. *Hands him a tray with a roll of bandages and a few bottles* Gahm: *Walks back into Galacta’s room and sets the tray down on the table* Galacta: *Glances at the bottles, and does a double take at the labels* What does this symbol mean? *Points at the middle of the label, where there’s an illustration of a gear with a four-pointed star in the middle* Gahm: That’s just the symbol for the Factions. We label most of our creations, including the potions like that. *Takes the bottle Galacta was pointing at and puts some on the bandages* This one’s just a painkiller. *Finally, Galacta’s memories come rushing back. The entire reason he started Team Clash years ago was because his village was suddenly plagued with tons of monsters. Almost all of them had that exact symbol somewhere on them. They’d mostly stopped in the past couple years* Galacta: You’re… YOU made all those machines? Gahm: Well, not me specifically, but yeah, that’s a lot of what we make. Why do you ask? *Starts wrapping Galacta’s foot in bandages* Galacta: You know exactly why I’m asking! Gahm: I don’t? Galacta: Your “Factions” terrorized my village for years! Gahm: Huh? How? I don’t get what you’re saying. Galacta: Argh, you really don’t know? Ok, those machines kept wrecking our village, so I got my three friends to help me fight them off. We experimented with new fighting styles and found one we liked a lot. So, we continued with it, and were a solid team for a while. Gahm: Hmm, three friends? *Finishes wrapping the bandages, and glances around nervously* You’re not here with them, are you? Galacta: No… course not. I WISH I could be Gahm: Good thing you aren’t, because Luna was awful! Galacta: *Bolts up, ignoring his wing hurting* WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Gahm: Uh… it’s just what I’ve heard! She apparently raided the medical supplies, but I was too young to remember! Galacta: YOU’VE HEARD WRONG! SHE DIDN’T TAKE ANYTHING IMPORTANT! Gahm: *Backing away a bit* Ok, ok, just please calm down! I haven’t asked about it much! Galacta: *Settles back down* Didn’t mean to freak out on you. Just… don’t disrespect Mage’s memory like that. Gahm: I won’t… but what do you mean her memory? *Starts putting the numbing salve on Galacta’s broken wing* Galacta: Heh… ha… exactly what it sounds like. Gahm: Oh… I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure she was a good friend to you. Galacta: And the other two as well… gone, just like that. *Sigh* I’m getting too personal. I guess I should tell you WHY she raided. Gahm: If you want to. And by the way, the salve will take effect in a few minutes. Galacta: Got it. Anyway, to be frank, it was my idea. Doctor- we still called him Astra at that point- finally tracked down where all those monsters were coming from. It happened to be your city, so we raided… and I was an IDIOT and thought here might have some fancy potions. Doctor didn’t want to use them, but I didn’t listen, and told Mage to search anyway. Gahm: And the yellow one? Who broke the machinery? Galacta: Helia, also called Lord. He thought it’d be best to stop it at the source, and I can’t disagree. Gahm: You caused a LOT of havoc! Are you not even sorry? Galacta: Well, I wasn’t at the time, but I didn’t know anything about this place. I’ve read a little bit, and the people here DO seem nice. But why would you send all those monsters to a peaceful village? Gahm: Hmm… I think it might’ve been a mistake. Galacta: How do you make a mistake that big? Gahm: Several years ago, we made a new disposal system for defective machines. A lot of them were fighting robots that had a bug which made them attack anything in sight. It took a little bit to figure that out, and we just dumped them into a rift. It worked well, and we just kept doing it. I didn’t realize it went anywhere. Galacta: SOUNDS plausible, but… eh, it doesn’t matter either way. I haven’t been back to the village in… how long has it been? *Zones out* Gahm: Ok, I’m gonna put your wing back in place. Galacta: Wait wh- Gahm: *Snaps the wing together, so it’s in the right position* Galacta: O U U U U C C H H H – actually, that wasn’t too bad. Thanks Gahm: Madrick is good at mixing the salves. Speaking of that, I’m gonna go get her. Be right back. *Runs out of the room* Galacta: I really just said all that. Maybe this place isn’t as bad as we- I thought. Wish I could’ve told the others… (Meanwhile, outside his room) Hyness: He’s treated? Gahm: Yes sir. I think he’ll be here for a few weeks, tops. Hyness: Good job, Gahm. Even if it’s not what you’re planning on, you’re quite a good healer. Gahm: Thank you! But no, I’m a lot more interested in machinery. Madrick: Anyway, Galacta told you all that? Gahm: Yeah. He didn’t seem BAD, just kinda misinformed. Onse: Strange. This is definitely not what I’d expect from him. Madrick: But we’re not what he thought either. I’d say just wait and see. Category:Hero's Journey Category:Diff Juns Category:Zackson224 Category:Fanon